disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyle Wilkins
'Kyle Wilkins'http://www.jeffgoode.com/tv/americandragon/characters/kyle.htm is a fictional character from the cartoon series American Dragon: Jake Long. He was voiced by Rene Mujica. History He is a regular teenager that is enrolled at Millard Fillmore Middle School like Jake and his friends. Trixie is completely obsessed with him. He first appears in Season 2 in "Bring it On" and makes a few more appearances throughout subsequent episodes. Physical Appearance Kyle is a handsome, well-built and tall young boy. He has short black hair and tan skin. He constantly wears a red shirt with a yellow alien head logo, grey baggy pants and a studded belt and bracelet. His shoes are also a dark grey. Whenever Kyle participates at a formal event, he will wear a black tuxedo suit with a back bow tie and a red shirt. Episode Appearances *''Bring It On'' (first appearance) *''The Academy'' *''Haley Gone Wild'' (mentioned) *''Supernatural Tuesday'' *''The Love Cruise'' *''Homecoming'' *''Shaggy Frog'' *''Being Human'' (final appearance) Personality Kyle is mostly pictured as the strong, silent type. He barely speaks in the entire series, and seems to keep to himself most of the time. However, he is far from being antisocial. He often participates with enthusiasm at school fieldtrips and gets involved in the school's community and its activities (as seen in "Homecoming" when he signs up for the float committee). He's also very friendly with his fellow students and rarely takes offence from others' actions. He also seems to be the optimistic type since he is never seen in a bad mood. Other Family Members In the episode "Haley Gone Wild", it is revealed that Kyle has a (presently unnamed) little brother. From one of Trixie's comments, it is reasonable to deduce that Kyle's brother is about five or six years younger than Kyle himself. He stands one head shorter than Trixie and has tan skin and messy, short black hair like his older brother. He usually wears a blue shirt, beige shorts and black shoes. He is also seen wearing a suit based on a video game character enhanced with platform shoes and stuffed muscles, which make him look older than he actually is. Trixie easily falls for him while in his costume, thinking he's as equally attractive as Kyle but with a hint of mystery. She soon retracts her feelings when she discovers the truth. Romantic Relation with Trixie When Kyle made his debut in "Bring it On", it didn't appear as though he was interested in Trixie at all. But a little later on in the series, Kyle invites her to the school's love cruise, which may hint that he actually is attracted to her. The Love CruiseHowever, during the same episode, he resigns his invitation after Trixie throws up on him and invites Stacey Wintergrin instead. It is also interesting to note that, also in the very same episode, Trixie uses one of Cupid's arrows in order for Kyle to fall in love with her. If he had actually been in love with her from the very beginning, the arrow would then have had the opposite effect and cause him to hate Trixie. This can be explained by the fact that he does feel attracted to her, but not yet to the point of starting a romantic relationship, thus allowing the arrow to amplify this attraction to romance. Kyle is later returned to normal when Trixie uses a second arrow on him to restore his true feelings. Towards the end of the series, it seems that Kyle has finally grown fonder of Trixie. In the last episodeBeing Human in which he appears, Kyle invites her to be his partner for the school's graduation ceremony. It is probable that, after their graduation, Kyle and Trixie started dating, although this information remains unclear. Gallery Kyle.gif 367px-Kyle Little Brother.png|Kyle's little brother The Love Cruise (5).jpg The Love Cruise.jpg|Kyle in Tuxedo Kyle_and_Trixie.png|Kyle and Trixie as graduation partners Kyle Wilkins.jpg Shaggy Frog.jpg The Love Cruise (7).jpg The Love Cruise (9).jpg The Love Cruise (10).jpg The Love Cruise (12).jpg The Love Cruise (14).jpg Kyleseason2intro.jpg The Love Cruise (21).jpg The Academy (2).jpg The Academy (3).jpg Trivia *Kyle Wilkins makes a cameo in the Season 2 intro. *In "The Love Cruise", Kyle talks for the first and only time in the series. *Kyle talks with a slight accent, which probably means he's from a different nationality (perhaps Hispanic). References Category:American Dragon: Jake Long characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Lovers Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Hispanic characters Category:Males Category:Living characters Category:Disney Channel characters Category:Sons Category:Singing Characters Category:Siblings Category:Heroes Category:Husbands